Quiero mi cuerpo
by Caroone
Summary: Vida perfecta cuerpo perfecto ¿Estás segura que lo tenías todo? Ó Necesitas un cambio... Un cambio de cuerpo Por Ashamed kawaii y Caroone
1. Vida casi perfecta

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Hola a todos, las que ya me conocen seguramente creerán que estoy loca, y dirán otro fic, pues si, pero este está hecho por mi amiga Ashamed ( que escribe genial) y yo en menor media, ya que a ella se le ocurrió esta divertida historia y pues ella me dio la oportunidad de ayudarle y que juntas lo hiciéramos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Ashamed kawaii : D Aquí me tienen, estoy sumamente loca, lo se muajaja, pero quien se podía resistir teniendo siempre a una loca mamocha picándome las costillas y hablando de Darien todo el tiempo, asi que bueno, creo que está loca la idea, no me vean así ¬¬ Seiya es Seiya y no sufrirá… aunque recuerden ¡abran sus mentes!

**QUIERO MI CUERPO**

**Capítulo 1. Vida casi perfecta**

Pude sentir como la luz del amanecer traspasaba mis parpados, me encontraba sumamente cansada, di un bostezo tan grande que pensé que podría darle electricidad a todo Tokio, no escuché la alarma posiblemente porque hoy era un tranquilo sábado, más tarde me dedicaría a salir con mis amigas a comprar ropa bonita, tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría después en la escuela. Escuché el crujir de mi puerta, de seguro sería Sam para fastidiarme, mi mente trató de actuar rápido pero jugar el videojuego de "Sailor V" en la madrugada no era muy recomendable.

- ¡Qué te despiertes! - escuché el grito de mi mamá - ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Mi corazón se sobresaltó, ¿Voy a llegar tarde? ¡Mi mamá estaba loca si era sábado aún! Abrí perezosamente los ojos, mi mamá se había salido de mi cuarto, de seguro me había imaginado lo que me dijo y lo que trataba de decirme era que ya estaban los hot cakes, pero por si las dudas fui directo al calendario. Perfecto pensé, hoy es lunes y son las 7:20 de la mañana ¡Genial! Me rasqué la cabeza, esperen ¿Que fue lo que vi? ¡Hoy es lunes! Solté un gritó ahogado.

- ¡Cállate, Serena! - pateó la puerta de mi habitación Sammy - No tienes una buena voz que digamos...

- ¡Por qué no me despertaste más temprano mamá! - me levanté para hacer mi cama, iba en la preparatoria y no era muy buena que digamos en la escuela, observé mis medallas de la única cosa que sabía hacer bien y sin ningún tipo de desastre tanto propios como ajenos, relucían cerca del espejo las conmemoraciones también de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Voy a llegar temprano, voy a llegar temprano me memoricé, me ponía el uniforme lo más rápido posible, me fui a sentar en el tocador y me cepillé mi hermoso pelo rubio. Yo no era muy vanidosa pero con respecto al pelo nadie ¡Absolutamente nadie podía tocarlo! Aunque bueno, sólo ciertas personas cualificadas que _yo _por supuesto dejaba.

Vi la foto de Seiya Kou, era tan encantador, tan guapo, tan...bueno, tan él que ¡Hoy! ¡Hoy era el día! En que Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou empezarían un lindo y perfecto noviazgo, después tendríamos una magnifica boda. Cada vez que lo pienso no puedo dejar de imaginarme vestida de novia a lado de Seiya. Es tan grandioso mi plan que empecé a reír tan malévolamente que mi gata Luna me vio horrorizada y prefirió marcharse de ahí.

- Serena Tsukino - señalé la foto en donde salía Seiya y yo - y tú Seiya Kou, siempre seremos el uno para el otro jeje - observé el reloj de al lado - ¡Ay no, mamá ya es tarde!

Aunque mi mamá nunca me decía nada, estaba ya acostumbrada a que nunca llegaba temprano y siempre me reprendían por ello, me lavé los dientes no había tiempo de comer, no había tiempo ¡Ni de respirar! Bueno tampoco para tanto porque si no, no podría ver a mi amado Seiya. Tenía una vida perfecta, aunque a veces pareciese que todo marcharía mal siempre terminaba bien, no había nada de lo que me pudiese quejar, o al menos no que yo recuerde, sabía que era bonita; lo más posible es que me casará con una estrella de rock, mis amigas eran buenas, mi familia era linda, si, no me podía quejar de nada. Bajé corriendo por las escaleras y corrí a darle el beso de despedida a mi mamá, ella ni se inmutó en decirme si iba o no a desayunar, agarré mi porción de comida y salí rumbo a la escuela, ¡oh! ahí está Mina.

- ¡Hola, Serena! - me gritó - ¿Llegas tarde, verdad? - me vio extrañada pero no lo comprendí - ¿Acaso hoy no teníamos que llevar mochila? - se rascó la cabeza.

- No entiendo Mina, si ¿no? o ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Es que tú no traes tu mochila-

Me daba miedo mirar, me daba miedo pensar que por salir rápido sólo había agarrado mi lunch, Mina me vio con cara preocupada y asintió como si adivinara mi preocupación, solté un grito ahogado - ¡No puede ser! - Eche a correr y Mina iba detrás de mi ¡Nunca me había pasado! Aunque bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no ¡Basta! Toqué la puerta, pero nadie me abría, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! que alguien este

- Serena ya es... - Mina gritó - ¡Abran la puerta! - dijo muy desesperadamente.

Ni siquiera tuve el valor de preguntar la hora ¿Por qué no se encontraba mi mamá? Traté de memorizar todo lo que había dicho, si saldría temprano, pero pareciese como si mi cerebro no pensará en nada más que en entrar a mi casa. Vi una sombra y toqué con más ímpetu mientras Mina gritaba sin cesar quien sabe que, pude ver ahora si con toda claridad el pelo castaño claro de Sam - ¡Abre la puerta Sammy!

Mi hermano negó con la cabeza yo lo fulminé con la mirada, un grave error de mi parte ahora pareciera como si me quisiera dejar ahí, me iba a poner a llorar, pero siempre las cosas malas se ponen buenas siempre me había pasado eso ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente? - Abre Sammy - supliqué y él se detuvo - Te daré lo que quieras - y ¡Bingo! Ahí iba otro error de hermana pero ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?

- En serio Serena, bien - se dio la vuelta y Mina lo miraba atento - Quiero que me lleves al parque de diversión - se quedó pensando - Bueno creo que tengo que pensarlo muy bien lo que quiero, pero si no lo cumples alguien podrá enterarse de Darien y...Seiya – sonrió triunfante.

- ¿¡Darien!?

- Yo... - tembló mi voz - Mina jajaja - reí nerviosamente y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro - Sabes que es el ser que más odio en este mundo, Sammy no está bien de la cabeza, no sabe lo que dice - miré a Sam y hablé entre dientes - ¿Verdad, Sammy?

- Pues eso depende-

Entrecerré los ojos, aunque era cierto que odiaba a Darien, bueno simplemente no quería que los demás se enteraran de mis planes que tenía ya predilectos con Seiya - De acuerdo - suspiré - Maldito niño - musité enseguida.

Abrió la puerta y salí corriendo por mi mochila, dijo unas palabras ininteligibles, ni siquiera lo vi, cerré la puerta tras de mí y Mina había desaparecido, pero sólo se había adelantado más que yo, la alcance en una esquina. Finalmente llegamos a la escuela que se encontraba cerrada, me eche a llorar ¡Esto no podía estarnos pasando a nosotras!

- Shhh, Serena - observaba Mina meticulosamente la escuela que a mi me pareció desierta

- Déjalo ya Mina - eche con más ímpetu mi lloriqueo - Ya...ya...es...tarde - dije entre sollozos

- ¡Mira! Esta Lita - sonrió complacida - ¡Litaaaa! - Lita volteo a vernos y se acercó con mucho cuidado hacía nosotras.

- Se ve que se quedaron dormidas ¿no es así, chicas? - hablaba del otro lado de la raja y yo naturalmente volví a llorar con más fuerza - ¡Vamos Serena, no llores! Hoy no vino la maestra Haruna, mira les ayudaré a entrar - con una gentileza escaló los barrotes y salió del otro lado y dio un agradable brinco - ¡Vamos, les ayudare a brincar!

- ¡Ah brincar!, digo a subir esa cosa - el llanto se me había pasado de golpe y señalé los barrotes horrorizada y ¿Si me caigo? - No Lita eso si que no...

- Serena - dijo exasperada Mina - ¿Quieres entrar a la escuela o no? - asentí - Entonces tendrás que subir - Mina aventó su mochila al otro lado y Lita puso sus manos como si fuesen una camilla para que Mina pusiera su pie ahí, Lita empujó cuidadosamente Mina y exitosamente salió disparada, se aferró a los barrotes y puso con sumo cuidado su pie en el otro lado y dio un brinco perfecto, se limpió el uniforme agarró su mochila y sonrió - ¡Ves que fácil es Serena!

De acuerdo, era fácil todo estaba en la cabeza, me sentí nueva, me sentí mucho más joven y temeraria, Lita sonrió dándome ánimos de que podría, al ver a Mina todo parecía tan fácil, aventé mi mochila al otro lado, en donde Mina la agarró, volvió a poner sus manos como camilla y me impulsó suavemente me agarré de los barrotes ¡Genial, todo va perfectamente bien! Vi a Lita saltar como hace un rato y bajó mucho antes que yo en el pasto. ¡Bien, ahora es mi turno! pensé, pero mi pie izquierdo resbaló y me aferré más al barrote, me di la vuelta y caí en la cuenta de que era sumamente alto.

- ¡Voy a morir! - chillé desesperada - Mina, Lita ¡Llamen a los bomberos, está linda y joven chica va a morir!

- Cálmate Serena, no es para tanto - se rascó la cabeza, sentí que iba a vomitar al verla, a ella, tan chiquita y yo sumamente tan lejos - ¡Salta!- me animaron

Salta, salta ¡SALTA! a pesar de que trataba que mis piernas funcionaran, mi cerebro no era tan tonto -pese a que lo estaba pensando- como para saltar - No puedo - empecé a llorar, me imaginé ahí viviendo aferrada al barrote el resto de mi vida, llegando Seiya y gritándome después de haber realizado uno de sus fantásticos conciertos "Ya llegue, bombón" y se subía al barrote y me daba de comer, grité aún más fuerte ¡No quiero que eso suceda! - No quiero que Seiya se suba y me de comer aquí.-

- No lo hará Serena - dijo Mina más decidida aún que Lita - Sólo salta, llegaremos tarde a la clase de matemáticas si no te apuras a bajar de ahí.-

Tragué saliva, era ahora o nunca, me iba a aventar pero nuevamente el pánico me atrapó, fueron unos simples segundos que medio. me separé del barrote, algo dijo Mina y Lita que no entendí. Bien Serena, haces cosas más locas y ¿¡Qué no puedas saltar de aquí!? Inhalé y exhalé tranquilamente. Uno...dos...tres.

¡PUM! Caí de sentón en el duro pasto ¿Por qué no caí igual de bonito que mis amigas? Empecé a llorar, me dolía mucho mi trasero, me empecé a sobar mientras Lita me daba ánimos de que lo hice muy bien, me sacudí la ropa no me había ensuciado mucho y mi estómago empezó a gruñir. Lita me dio unas galletas caseras por mi buen salto. Al menos la parte buena de todo esto , es que de todas formas estaba en la escuela, eso me reconfortó, vi a las chicas sentadas en el cerezo platicando muy amenamente, también daba gracias de que la maestra Haruna no hubiese dado clases. Si, mi vida era perfecta.

- ¡Serena! ¿Dónde estabas? - Rei me escudriñó con su mirada y se desvió hacía Mina.

- Déjalas Rei, acaban de llegar y...

- ¿Cómo entraron? - Amy bajó su libro titulado "Matemáticas avanzadas para el plan de estudio de Universitarios" y se acomodó sus anteojos observándonos muy atenta.

- Nos brincamos - susurró Mina - Serena no tuvo esa misma suerte - agachó la cabeza.

- Obviamente que no - se sentó Rei - No podemos esperar mucho de ella...

- ¡Rei! - la fulminé con la mirada - Tampoco tú podrías brincarte-

- Por supuesto que si, está muy bajo...

- Ya sonó la campana, chicas tranquilas - Amy trató de calmar la situación - Vamos a clases de matemáticas, hoy dirán el resultado del examen - dijo algo emocionada y a la vez preocupada - Y ¿Si repruebo?-

- ¡Amy! - le dio una palmadita Mina - Si repruebas entonces Serena se volvería mucho más inteligente y llovería dulces por montón-

Rei echo a reír y yo me limité a hacer un bufido, caminamos rumbo a nuestra clase, la escuela era sumamente grande, estaba dividida en ramas, los edificios eran enormes estudiaba Relaciones Sociales, el edificio también contaba con otras técnicas como; la ingeniería, medicina, historia y demás cosas. Del otro lado había un edificio para nadadores y contiguo a él estaba el edificio de patinaje tanto de hielo como normal, teníamos un inmenso patio. Nuestra escuela era una de las mejores en lo que los juegos hostiles y rudos estaban al pie de todo, llamase; futbol americano. Era fácil perderse aquí, cuando era nueva entré en el salón y edificio equivocado, había sido el edificio de medicina.

Pasamos frente a unos árboles y había unos chicos de ingeniería, eran guapos por casi no decir perfectos, lo importante de todo esto es que eran chicos de intercambio venidos de Londres, sus cuerpos eran sumamente atléticos, mis amigas pasaron a su lado, algunos de su grupito que los llamábamos los _educados_ les agradaban mis amigas. Entonces llegaría mi escena triunfal, meneé coquetamente mi pelo rubio y James un chico alto de pelo castaño claro alborotado y de ojos de azul intenso se había percatado de mí ¡Bien! Aunque esto siempre era predecible puesto que era nuestra bella rutina.

- Hola, Serena - me observó James muy amistosamente, aunque no pude descifrar aquellos ojos azules, sé que mi sexto sentido decía que me incitaba a algo pero ¿a qué?

- Hola James - reí tímidamente.

- ¡Ey, James! - chifló malhumorado Marcus - ¡Basta! - habló algo que no entendí, era cuando me odiaba a mi misma por no entender inglés, se acercó a mí y agarró mi mano ante los ojos atónitas de mis amigas y otras caras más chismosas que nos veían - Espero que pase muy buen día _lady_ Tsukino.- Me beso la mano muy dulcemente

Yo empecé a reír complacida ante su elogio y a continuación sus demás amigos empezaron a abuchearlo y decir más palabras en inglés que lo único que entendí fue cuando dijeron _Marcus is stupid_, sonreí a todos y me dirigí casi corriendo hacia mis amigas que después de presenciar ese acto se habían marchado.

- ¡Serena! ¿Cómo le haces? - dijo suspirando Mina - Hace tiempo que he querido hablarle a Armand, pero me quedo callada.-

- ¡Basta ya! - puso sus manos Rei molesta, sabía que tenía un poco de envidia - Si te hubiese visto Seiya, Serena...

- Vamos Rei - fruncí las cejas un poco molesta - Sabes que no los tomo muy en serio, me caen bien los chicos _educados _nada más es eso - encogí de hombros.

- Lo que pasa es que a Rei le gusta Marcus, y no soporta que te haga más caso a ti ¿verdad Rei? - dijo con mucha calma Lita.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - chilló Rei de furia, dio grandes zancadas y se fue mucho más rápido como torbellino a nuestro salón.

- Vamos, tranquilícense chicas - se escuchó el rasgueó del pasar de una hoja, Amy aún seguía leyendo meticulosamente aquél libro aburrido y difícil - ¡Bien! Les deseo que les haya ido bien en su examen.-

Todas asentimos nerviosas, me senté a lado de Amy que dejaba su libro en su mochila gigantesca, Rei seguía enfurruñada en su pupitre, Lita jugueteaba con su coleta, Mina parecía como si dibujara algo, y con tanto desempeñó que no se fijo que ya se había casi acostado en el pupitre, en la esquina se sentaba una chica extraña, a mí en lo personal me caí bastante bien, me gustaba mucho su pelo rojizo, no niego que se vestía bastante extraño pese a que llevábamos el mismo uniforme, era una cerebrito no tanto como Amy pero ahí le hacía su lucha Kakyuu, su peinado era extravagante pero no caía en lo ridículo, decían que era una bruja cosas del diablo, bueno creo que eran cosas muy graves pero en conclusión me caía bastante bien.

Kakyuu me sonrió y yo le regrese el gesto, unos segundos más tarde Seiya y sus inseparables amigos llegaron al salón, me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo muy coquetamente, yo lo vi embobada ¡Era un ser perfecto! suspiré y él se sentó a mi lado, sonriéndome con aquellos dientes perfectos, todo pasaba en cámara tan lenta, ni siquiera sé que me preguntó pero yo de todas formas asentí y el entrecerró los ojos molestó...yo desperté de mi burbuja de fantasía ¿Qué me había preguntado?

- ¡Ah, sí! - gruñó - ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿¡Desde cuándo, qué!? ¿De qué me hablaba? Quise decírselo pero pensé que quizás sonara muy tonto así que tragué saliva - ¿Hace una semana?

- ¡Hace una semana! - me vio estupefacto - ¡Hace una semana que te gusta Marcus!

Me quede dubitativa - No - dije firme - Lo siento Seiya, es que no te ponía atención.

Él se limitó a sonreírme - Ya decía yo, bombón - me acarició gentilmente la mejilla y observó de reojo que el profesor se acercaba a nuestro salón. Todos nos paramos al unísono y dijimos un "Buenos días profesor Hitawa" todos nos sentamos, lo peor de este día es que nos tocaba matemáticas ¿Quién había inventado las matemáticas? ¡Yo jamás voy a ocupar las matemáticas!, es algo tan sumamente aburrido. El maestro empezó a pasar lista y yo jugaba con mi lápiz, escuchaba la conversación de Seiya.

- ¡Lo viste! - dijo irritado

- ¡Qué si no lo vi! - rodó los ojos Zafiro.

- Ese Chiba se cree mucho - gruñó - Limítate en tu espacio y yo respetaré el tuyo, Kou - imitó casi a la perfección la voz de Darien - Pero cuando esté...

- Señor Kou, cállese - espetó el maestro malhumorado.

- Cuando esté solo haber si es muy hombrecito - susurró a Zafiro.

- Tienes razón, solo porque está en el equipo americano y es bueno en las materias, no creo que sea tan rudo - comentó con una gran satisfacción Zafiro.

- Bien - anunció el maestro - Me da mucha vergüenza entregar estos penosos exámenes - Amy soltó un gritito agudo - Señorita Mizuno, no se preocupe por usted; en cuanto bueno... - suspiró y pareció como si se fijara en mí, esperen, si me veía a mi ¡Diablos! - No todos somos tan buenos.-

Me dio un gran retortijón en el estómago, estaba decidido como todas las pequeñas cosas que yo, Serena, reprobaría mi examen, era mi récord personal, el maestro pasaba a nuestros lados, vi la cara de satisfacción de Rei ¡Diablos! Había pasado su examen era cuestión de tiempo que me lo restregara en la cara como venganza de Marcus, observé a Kakyuu aunque no entendí su cara que hizo así que me imaginé que pasó su examen, mis ojos se posaron ahora en Lita quien hizo una media sonrisa de satisfacción y tristeza de seguro había pasado su materia pero no como lo esperaba, por otro lado Mina parecía como si le rezará a todos los dioses que existen en el planeta y también inventaba a algunos más, el maestro le susurró algo y ella se echó en su pupitre, si, definitivamente había reprobado su examen, yfinalmente le tocó a Seiya.

- Señorita Tsukino, debería de aprender más de él, tiene un horario muy apretado pero sin embargo - deslizó su examen - Va con excelentes calificaciones.-

¡Era algo ilógico! ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sacado 95 puntos? No era que estuviera celosa, bueno sólo un poco pero...pero...crucé de brazos.

- Espero que en los siguientes exámenes pueda - suspiró, como que si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuese un milagro - Tan siquiera pasar con 60 puntos - me deslizó el examen.

Vi horrorizada ¡30 puntos! ¡Esto era una broma! ¿No es así? Zarandeé mi hoja esperanzada de que mágicamente esos 30 puntos pasará a ser un 80, pero por más que trataba no cambiaba, también opté por pensar que todo era un sueño ¡Si eso es! Era una pesadilla, en cualquier momento despertaría porque siempre supe que hoy era sábado, me reí para mis adentros, era un sueño, volteé a ver a Amy que descansaba tan tranquila en su pupitre, seguramente había sacado 100 puntos no era de esperarse también en mis sueños todos sacábamos las mismas calificaciones, entonces eso quería decir que ¿Amy reprobaría y yo pasaría? Bueno creo que eso jamás pasaría es como si de repente fuera buena amiga de Setsuna y fuese todo mucho amor y alegría entre nosotras, era mucho pedir sin duda.

- Y bien - me insistió Seiya - ¿Cuánto sacaste?

Hice un avioncito de papel mi examen, Seiya alzó la ceja incrédulo - ¿Por qué me miras así? Todo esto es parte de un sueño - hablé muy fantasmagóricamente.

- Ya - puso los ojos en blanco - Con cuanto lo reprobaste bombón.-

- ¿Me crees capaz de reprobar en mi propio sueño? - dije triste.

- En ¿Tú propio sueño? Yo no... - se quedo pensando - ¿Entonces si pasaste tu examen?

- Bueno, yo...ejem - hice una tosecilla para aclararme la garganta.

- Hasta crees que la señorita Tsukino haya pasado su examen Seiya - Rei me miró con desdén desde la esquina - Vamos, muéstrale tu horrible 30.-

¡Maldita Rei! Lo sabía sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezará a molestarme, entonces todo esto quería decir que no era un sueño ¡Era la realidad! - Toma - dije a regañadientes.

- ¡Ohhh ¡- observé a Seiya de reojo, mientras leía mis patéticas respuestas y mi terrible 30 -No todo está tan mal.-

- En serio lo...

- No, no lo cree - dijo desafiante Rei a mis palabras - Es sólo para que te haga sentir bien, Serena.-

- ¡Guarden silencio! - dijo el maestro, mientras ponía ejercicios, yo no le contesté a Rei y ¿Si tenía razón? Seiya tenía muchos pero muchísimos puntos para decidir que yo no era la persona adecuada.

Rei sonrió muy satisfactoriamente, y Seiya estaba aún ensimismado en mi examen, la clase se me hizo la más larga y aburrida de todas, cada rato que veía el reloj me exasperaba al ver que sólo habían pasado cinco miserables minutos cada vez que alzaba la vista. La clase concluyó en tarea, una tediosa y difícil tarea, Seiya me dio mi examen y no dijo más, nos tocaba clase de química, otro desastre más.

- Buenas tardes - nos habló una maestra, era nueva, era baja de estatuara tenía el pelo lacio, corto y café claro y ojos del mismo color que su pelo - Hoy vengo a suplantar por unos días a su maestra, bien tendremos... - mi mente se despegó en todo lo que decía a lado estaba Seiya quien también perdía el tiempo escribiendo, seguramente canciones para mí - Es por eso que no tienen que hacer eso, vayan por su material para trabajar.-

- Mina ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? - pregunté triste aunque una parte de mi se sentía feliz.

- Saqué 50 puntos - dijo suspirando - Me dijo el profesor que si iba a clases de regularización y me veía interesada en su clase me iba a ayudar - sonrió.

- ¡Ahh!-

- Y a tí ¿Cómo te fue?-

- ¿A mí? - agaché la cabeza - Creo que fui la más baja saqué 30 puntos-

Mina no dijo nada, observé que Rei, Amy y Lita venían con todos los ingredientes y matraces y demás cosas, empezaron a quemar varias cosas y el tubo de ensayo se convirtió en un tono púrpura, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, hubo un impulso en donde mientras se calentaba el tubo de ensayo en la lámpara de alcohol, agarré una plaquita de latón y ¡PUM! la puse en el tubo de ensayo y apareció una minúscula luz cegadora, todos los del salón exclamaron un "¡Ohh!" y otros tantos empezaron a reírse, por suerte la maestra había salido.

- ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste, Serena!? Eres una torpe - estaba fuera de sí Rei.

- Rei, todavía hay arreglo - dijo con calma Amy.

- No entiendo cómo, está en nuestro equipo - cruzó de brazos y espetó.

- Rei, a todas nos pasa eso - sonrió nerviosamente Lita.

- Si, pero da la casualidad que ¡TODAS! - me vio desdeñosamente - Bueno, casi todas nos contenemos.-

- Te crees perfecta ¿No es así? - dije algo dolida, nunca entendía la actitud de Rei, ella ya no me contestó, preferí apartarme de ahí y dejar que ellas hicieran todo, creo que era lo mejor.

- Chisst, Chisst, no te preocupes, bombón - susurró Seiya, puesto que la maestra ya había entrado al salón.

- Es que Rei - gruñí, estaba sumamente furiosa.

- Mira, sé que no se te dan las matemáticas y... - dejo la palabra al aire y prosiguió - Y me preguntaba que si tú y yo, bueno lo que quiero decir es que... - pareciera como si se prepara mentalmente para esto - ¿Quierésenlacasamatemáticasestudiar?

Habló tan sumamente rápido y con todas las palabras atropellando todo que no entendí nada salvo "casa" y "matemáticas" Alce las cejas - ¿Qué dijiste? - susurré.

Suspiró más tranquilo - ¿Qué-si-tú-quieres-estudiar-matemáticas-en-mi-casa?

- ¡Ahh!, eso - dije como si no me importara lo que acaba de decir, haber, alto ¿¡Él me invitó, él me invitó!? - Por supuesto que si Seiya - sonreí.

- Genial, si quieres, este sábado-

- ¡Claro! Cuando quieras las veces que quieras, yo soy feliz - él asintió y yo me fui casi corriendo - Mina, Mina, Seiya me invitó a salir, bueno a estudiar con él.-

- Eso es genial - sonrió mientras ajustaba el calor en el mechero de Bunsen, dado que la lámpara de alcohol no calentaba muy bien - Te dije que Seiya lo haría tarde o temprano o ¿no?-

Asentí nerviosamente, Seiya y yo habíamos salido con anterioridad, pero me daba mucha pena decirle mis sentimientos y si ¿Sólo me veía como su amiga o peor aún como su hermana pequeña? Por eso no era lo suficientemente valiente para decirle mis sentimientos, además que estaba un poco confundida, no, es una tontería, ni siquiera gastaré en pensar en un ser que odio, si lo odio...Ni siquiera me fijé cuando la maestra había pasado a nuestro equipo y lo había calificado. Nos tocaba una última clase y era deportes, no eran tan mala pero tampoco era muy buena sólo en el patinaje lo era.

Bajamos y nos quitamos las batas y las colgamos en el estante que había ahí, fuimos directamente hacía el estadio, iban saliendo los nadadores y muchos empezaron a hablar.

- Si, creo que estudia medicina, no lo sé - unos chicos de mi salón observaban embobadamente a una chica sumamente bonita, ella era la definición de elegante, de femenino - Pero creo que Michiru ya tiene novio.-

- Creo que es cierto - respondió otro malhumorado - Está en el equipo americano de la escuela, ese - dijo despectivamente - Haruka Tenoh.-

- Maldito - empezaron a gruñir.

Michiru paso a mi lado y fabulosamente me sonrió, yo le regresé el gesto, que extraño, una chica muy bonita que ni siquiera conozco -al menos nunca he hablado con ella, sólo de vista- me saluda, encogí de hombros y nos fuimos a los vestidores para ponernos el pants, estaba nerviosa ¿Si volvía a lastimar alguien de mi salón? Era ahora o nunca, aunque creo que nunca comprenderé como es que soy tan pésima aquí y en lo que me gusta hacer soy un as.

- Formen filas - se escuchó el grito feroz del profesor - Hoy aprenderemos el arte de un deporte muy sagrado y bello - empezó a hablar en susurros pero todo se le escuchó claramente y todos por consiguiente nos quedamos callados, tenía el pelo negro, era delgado y alto no muy atlético pese a que era el maestro de deportes, su piel era blanca y siempre que podía me hacía sentir muy miserable - Como sabrán, a mi me gusta entrenar a ganadores, me repugnan los perdedores, empezaremos en la gimnasia, en los hombres será el caballo - Zafiro soltó una risita y el profesor se acercó a él - ¿Se le hace gracioso señor Black?-

El maestro con sus ojos negros y fríos escudriñó a Zafiro - Yo...yo...por supuesto que no maestro.-

- Creo que, señor Black usted pidió permiso al señor Chiba de entrar al equipo ¿No es así? - Zafiro asintió nerviosamente, y el maestro sonrió satisfactoriamente - Aunque el señor Chiba es el que hace los pruebas yo soy el que decide quién es apto o no y francamente señor Black, necesita más que una cara bonita para ser parte del equipo - Zafiro se contuvo de gritarle porque Seiya lo detuvo, el maestro prosiguió hablando - Antes de que el señor Black nos interrumpiera con su risa encantadora, los hombres practicarán en los caballos y las mujeres en el lazo, no espero que lo hagan todo bien a la primera ocasión, pero espero que no sean todos unos inútiles - todos nos quedamos petrificados y el maestro alzó una ceja - Y bien ¿Qué esperan para agarrar el material?

El maestro Prince era de Londres y se llevaba fantásticamente bien con Rei. No recuerdo su nombre sólo su apellido por suerte él no era mi maestro en el patinaje artístico, creo que ya me hubiese suicidado si él me enseñara, agarré torpemente el palo del lazo y estúpidamente caí y todos me miraron con nerviosismo.

- Señorita Tsukino - me observó el profesor - Creo que su fama en el patinaje no lo es todo ¿Verdad? Parece como si ni siquiera pudiera caminar en dos piernas - estuve a punto de llorar.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Seiya - No todos somos perfectos como Chiba, señor. Me gustaría verlo profesor jugando, no creo - lo vio de arriba a abajo - Profesor Prince que dure mucho tiempo en su equipo - hizo mucha énfasis en la palabra "equipo" él se incorporó en ayudarme.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho señor Kou? - dijo en un susurro peligrosamente dulce - Vaya, eres el chico que no dejo entrar el señor Chiba ¿No es así? Tu popularidad no lo es todo Kou, yo fui el que lleve en donde se encuentra ahora el equipo "Dead Eaters" a la cima pero creo - siguió hablando dulcemente - Que ustedes no saben agradecer el buen profesor que se acaban de encontrar, señor Kou está castigado todo este mes, vendrá a las cinco a ayudarme a...

- ¡Pero no es horario de la escuela! Además que tengo que...

- Eso a mí no me interesa - hizo una sonrisa curveada, sus ojos inexpresivos me daban miedo - Si tiene algún problema háblelo con el director, pero en lo que a mí me respecta esta dentro de las reglas, así que no me hubiera contestado de esa forma y señor Kou le aseguro que estaría ensayando en su banda, pero dadas las circunstancias se quedara castigado, tendrá que venir a mi despacho a las cinco de la tarde empezando desde hoy - la campana tocó y todos nos marcharnos.

- Maldito - golpeó con fiereza Seiya - De seguro que esta amargado.-

- Tranquilízate, Seiya - me acerqué a él, me sentía culpable - Yo tuve la culpa por ser muy torpe el profesor Prince no tu hubiese castigado.-

- No, tú no tienes la culpa, pero ahí me verá a las cinco en punto y no me mostraré arrepentido de lo que dije, no flaquearé.-

Me mordí el labio, conocía a Seiya y quizás podría ganarse unos problemas más si tenía esa mentalidad hasta el final, Kakyuu se acercó a nosotros.

- El profesor Prince me ha dado esto Seiya - le entregó una especie de credencial, Seiya alzó la ceja - Me dijo que con esto podrás entrar a la escuela para cumplir tu trabajo, no te molestes el profesor se veía que en especial, Zafiro, Serena y tu no le caen nada bien.-

- Genial - Seiya agarró la credencial de mala gana - Todo gira en torno al señor Chiba, nuestra gran celebridad - gruñó.

- Tienes razón - saqué mi examen de la mochila, pensado la manera más adecuada para explicarle a mi mamá mi calificación reprobatoria - El profesor Prince sólo tiene la vista fija en nosotros ¿Por qué nos odiara tanto?-

- Pues no es tanto que los odie, si no que yo creo que se preocupa mucho por ustedes - comentó Kakyuu muy pensativamente.

- ¿Bromeas, no?

- ¡Si! ¿Bromeas, no? Entonces eso quiere decir que el profesor Prince le cae mal ¿Darien? - eche una risotada.

- Bueno es lo más lógico, como Darien tiene las cosas muy fáciles...- encogió de hombros.

Caminamos hacia la salida, Kakyuu seguía callada y Seiya más furioso con el castigo adquirido, yo veía tontamente mi calificación. Seiya y Kakyuu se adelantaron porque yo tropecé con alguien, que por cierto muy mal educado ya que no me ayudo a levantarme, con la vista traté de buscar mi examen, pero la inconfundible risa de él hizo que me parará muy rápidamente.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡30 puntos! - dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Quién sacó 30 puntos Darien? - sonrió burlonamente Setsuna.

No podía creer lo que me había pasado, estaba sumamente furiosa, ver la cara de Darien y de Setsuna ahí plantados, uno junto al otro, ella siempre me había caído mal, cada que podía me hacía sentir que mi cerebro era una cacahuate, que era una niña ¿Acaso ella se sentía perfecta? Probablemente sí, sólo porque era la novia de ese engreído de Chiba se creía la octava maravilla del mundo, ni siquiera era bonita Setsuna, para que fuese novia de Chiba es más ¿Por qué quería andar con ella? Sólo porque su padre era un inventor de no sé qué, ya se sentía importante, que coraje.

- Y eso ¿Qué les importa? Dame mi examen ahora - exigí lo que es mío.

- Y para que quieras que te lo de, cabeza de chorlito - leía cuidadosamente mi examen, y Setsuna cruzó de brazos - Esto está sumamente sencillo, hasta un simio podría hacerlo mejor que tú.-

- Y eso que importa, ¡Que me lo des ahora! - chillé de furia.

- Tranquilízate, pequeña - dijo sarcásticamente

- Es mejor ahorrarle a tu mamá la pena de ver este patético examen-

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, Seiya y Kakyuu se percataron de que no iba con ellos y regresaron con nosotros.

- Mira nada más - dijo desdeñoso Darien - Aquí tenemos al señor Kou, me dijeron que estarás castigado porque te pusiste a llorar en tu clase porque no entraste al equipo.-

- ¡Cómo si me importara Chiba! - rodó los ojos fastidiado - Dale su examen o si no...

- ¿Oh si no qué? - bajó el examen hasta su pecho - Es una chica torpe, no deberías de malgastar tu tiempo en tratar de enseñarle a cabeza de chorlito.-

¡Suficiente! Seiya estaba furioso, Kakyuu estaba fastidiada y susurró un "Ya van a empezar de nuevo, yo me voy" y se marchó del lugar, salté lo más alto que pude, me reprimía mis lágrimas, no iba dejar que él me humillara, que él se burlara de mí, no, ya no, agarré mi examen y volteó a verme, pareciese como si iba a hablar pero yo le gané - Te crees mucho ¿no? Sólo porque eres un niño bonito, sólo porque eres el perfecto, ¿Sabes? De perfecto no tienes nada, sólo das lástima, más que dar ánimo das temor con tus grandeza de que "Soy el capitán de la escuela" ¿¡Eso, que!? Quizás no sea muy inteligente pero al menos no pretendo dar una cara que no es, de seguro te sientes solo y por eso te comportas así, señor maduro, señor - lo vi desdeñosamente y añadí fríamente - Señor perfecto.-

¡Wow! Nunca había dicho eso y me reconfortó, Seiya musitó un "Estúpido creído" pero ya no puse más atención, vi como los ojos de Darien brillaban, no sé si de furia o porque lo lastimé espero que sea por ambas cosas me alegraría mucho, Setsuna se quedo con la quijada apretada, supongo que también a ella le había molestado mucho, pues que bueno. Tenía que estar él, tenía que estudiar en mi misma escuela, tenía que ser mucho más inteligente que yo, y su maestro preferido tenía que hacerme siempre ver mi suerte, ahora comprendía que mi vida no era perfecta, no, mi vida era casi perfecta debido a que existía Darien Chiba.

Continuara…

Bueno ahora que y leyeron este capítulo, pueden apreciar si es que lo conocen su pequeña gran obsesión compulsiva hacia cierto personaje que aparece en cierta saga que ya termino. Compadézcanse de ella, ay que esta frustrada, por su muerte tan simplona, creo que se darán una idea, ya si tienen curiosidad por saber quien es pregúntenos con gusto se los diremos.

Dejen sus reviews o si no aténganse a las consecuencias aprieten **GO** muajajajaja.

Aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios, ideas, criticas, porque seguramente enriquecerán nuestra historia

Caroone y Ashamed kawaii : D


	2. Vida casi perfecta 2

_Bueno, ahora debido a tanta expectativa, les revelaremos el oscuro secreto de cómo desde las cenizas se realizó "Quiero mi cuerpo"_

_Todo, empezó cuando estábamos felizmente de regreso después de ir a comprar el fabuloso libro de Eclipse, y Caroone y Ashamed Kawaii estaban platicando en el carro sobre sus próximos proyectos y fue cuando Ashamed le comenó a Caroone, que quería hacer una historia de cambio de cuerpos, pero no le hallaba forma y de repente a Caroone le llegó la iluminación y comentó, que Darien se vería mejor en la trama que un simple Serena y Seiya- Ashamed entró en un conflicto existencial ya que estaba en contra de sus principios, y cuando llegaron a la tortillería y Caroone salió del coche y fue a comprar las tortillas, a Ashamed le dio tiempo de pensar y dijo no es tan mala idea. Entonces cuando Caroone regresó de las tortillas, se miraron fijamente por unos instantes y Caroone supo que a Ashamed había aceptado la idea y fue así que la arcilla se convirtió una escultura, aunque sólo llevamos unos deditos, pero bueno por algo se empieza, ¿No?_

_**Aclaramos**__, aun no sabemos que demonios es esto, pero esperemos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribir e idear el conflicto de la historia en nuestras desveladas platicando._

Lamentamos la tardanza, pero aquí estamos nuevamente, con el segundo capitulo

Pero antes queremos agradecer a:

**SERE&DARIEN**

Caroone, Si, yo pienso lo mismo, pero que se le va a ser, espero que sigas leyendo

Ashamed Kawaii: Oye Seiya también es un adonis ¬¬ pero te perdono, por supuesto que todo tomara su curso, pero Seiya es genial jeje.

**goordita**

Caroone. Primera pregunta, ya la respondieron y pues no, no es Zafiro, es Severus Snape y pues solo se dieron cuenta unos cuantos, pero no te preocupes, no tiene importancia, es su trauma

Segunda pregunta, pues si es un Sere y Darien, eso ni yo lo se tendras que esperar hasta el final, para descubrirlo

Tercera pregunta, Rei trata mal a Serena porque es Rei, pero no hay nada personal

Cuarta pregunta, No lo sabe, solo la odia

Quinta pregunta, Porque le cae bien

Sexta pregunta. No lo sabemos, está en proceso de descubrirlo

Ashamed Kawaii: Bueno… ¿qué podré decir? Si mi amiga ya dijo todo, pero en efecto mi trauma es Snape n.n para locas sólo yo muajaja. Espero que nos sigas leyendo n.n

**yumi kamagatha**

Caroone Gracias por leer, espero te guste este segundo capitulo

Ashamed Kawaii: Espero de todo corazón que ya no estés bloqueada es muy feo todo eso…en fin ahh espero que nos sigas leyendo y este capítulo te siga gustando Besosy en serio espero que ya no lo estés.

**Bulmita_su**  
Ashamed Kawaii: Si realmente has caso en eso de abrir las mentes y seh es un SxDxS o quizás no, eso depende de nuestro humor y del humor de los personajes. Siempre me sorprendes, más bien la loca compulsiva eres tú…porque le atinaste, es mi adorado Snape, no puse la nariz aguileña porque mi amiga me dijo que estaba un poco enferma para eso pero eso lo omití u.u pero soy feliz n.n si, se llama Severus Snape Prince para llenarte de tu duda jaja, no te compadezcas de mí¬¬ no es un Serena Darien ni tampoco Serena/Seiya ya lo dije, ni siquiera cedí fue el destino muajaja. No quiero más Lennon por favor no T.T, por supuesto que Seiya es Seiya acaso pensabas que Seiya era otro ser equis o algo así ¬¬ por supuesto que no, una vez más adivinaste eres extrañamente enferma como yo…y eso me alegra mucho jeje n.n.

Caroone: U.U solo diré que Darien es más pero mucho más que un chocolate, y pues ¬¬ eso de picarle las costillas jajajajaja si lo hice muajajajaja Y como vez no dejamos abandonado este fic, solo nos tardamos que no es lo mismo, pero espero te guste

**Sakurita**

Ashamed Kawaii: Me alegra mucho que me hayas traído a la vida jeje. Y no, Darien es mejor pero no tanto como mi Seiya. Bulmita como es una psicópata le atinó, si es Snape, cómo porque así salió mi trauma por qué, bueno porque me gusta, es difícil de explicar, pero bueno…

Caroone. Gracias, gracias, tanto que le saque sangre, espero te guste este capítulo y lo disfrutes tanto como nosotras

**sayurisan**

Caroone. Gracias, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste de igual manera

Ashamed Kawaii: Y seguimos trabajando en la historia….

**Edith**

Ashamed Kawaii: Si soy esa mera a vivo y a todo color cibernético, por qué demonios es Darien bueno no quise pensar en Taiki te ¿¡imaginas?! Qué horror porque ni yo misma me lo imagino jaja xD una cosa qué tiene de malo mi Snape T.T es una linda, y espero que cuando lo hayas abierto un día te hayas topado con que sí, en efecto estaba en Serena/Seiya y no uno sino vaaaaaaaarios días.

Caroone. Para empezar Darien es el hombre más maravilloso que existe en el anime U.U y el mundo no sería igual sin él. Y pues si muahahahaha como había dicho anteriormente, hasta le saque sangre. Espero que te guste este capitulo

**Rossa**

Ashamed Kawaii: Uqe bueno que me extrañes eso está extraño pero no por eso lindo el detalle, yo también espero seguir machancando. Está bien, segundo Diamante, a mi también me gusta Diamante y como no tienes idea pero siendo francas el némesis de nuestro Seiya no es Diamante ¿estamos? Sí, me gusta Severus como no te lo imaginas, un poco a la onda Potter, en serio que estuve tentada en el personaje de Snape poner "50 punto menos para Gryffindor" jeje. Gracias por tu lindo review n.n

Caroone. Espero que hagas caso a abrir las mentes porque si no saldrás con serios problemas psicológicos, Espero te guste el cap

**Daniela**

Caroone. Gracias por tu review, y pues en algo tiene que ver, pero nada más.

Ashamed Kawaii: Pues así se llama la peli y est{a genial ¿no? Bueno como te decía jaja si tiene algo que ver por el cambio de cuerpos y eso pero nada más ah bueno y que ¡nadie se enamora del mismo sexo! ¡nadie!

**Paty**

Ashamed Kawaii: Gajes del oficio con un Serena/Darien o un Serena/Seiya así lo verás hasta que culminé el fanfic, supongo que es la única salvación para todo este embrollo, la sangría una de dos o tú estás loca con eso o dos por magia se quitó la sangría porque no veo nada o tres lo arreglaremos porque realmente estamos ciegas y cuatro finalmente nos acabamos de dar cuenta que cada una sube los capítulos muy diferentes, y ella sube los capítulos creo que en conclusión nadie está loca. ¿Odiar a Darien? Es algo muy fuerte de pensar… sin cometarios de mi parte.

Caroone: Bueno, yo no odio a Darien =) yo lo amo con toda mi alma lalalalalalala

**SerenaySeiya**

Ashamed Kawaii: Ya actualicé Amanecer y me parece que me leíste ya, siempre quise Darien bueno en la versión lindo del manga, pero siempre lo quise creeme que en lso momentos en que mi amiga estuvo con sus "bloqueos de escritora" me resulta sumamente difícil me da mi crisis existencial pero bueno…muchas gracias por adular mi forma de escribir que es lo mismo que las demás, ni nostras esperamos un OOC por eso están ustedes o ¿no?

Caroone, Intentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas que los personajes no se salgan de su carácter, pero bueno, espero lo disfrutes.

**XxX**

Ashamed Kawaii: Me siento extraña al contestarte espero que me entiendas a lo que me refiero, realmente no es difícil abrir la mente el quere es poder ¿no? Aunque no estoy muy segura porque esto viene aqui pero tengo ganas de ponerlo jeje, pero seh te lo afirmo una LADY KOU esta escribiendo un Darien de momento en fin bye.

Caroone. No sé qué decir, porque la verdad me sacaste las lagrimas cuando lei tu review, y aun no encuentro las palabras :p estoy en blanco, pero bueno tomare la felicitación por la gran hazaña jajajaja

**Stars**  
Ashamed Kawaii: Tu review es… interesante y extraño. Pero seh no lo negaré está es la historia, pero no entiendo ¿por qué tenías que decirle a Vicky? No entiendo…mi imaginación da muchas cavilaciones quizás erróneas, quizás no, pero que mejor que me digas tu. Pues no perdiste tu alma :O porque lo escribí yo. La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de lo que tu mente se pudo haber imaginado con eso, sólo fue broma porque así nos llevamos, no todo es rosa y puro, ya lo dijimos el porqué y espero que eso te llene y si no…lo siento, y no borraremos tu revies por razones que no diremos. Tranquila no te enojes por todo esto pero no hagas coraje porque si no te arrugas, espero que me digas ¿qué tiene que ver la fabulosa Vicky? No entendí

Caroone. Bueno, nuevamente sin palabras, y pues espero que te haya quedado claro, por la explicación, que hemos puesto, anteriormente. Gracias por tu review.

**Capítulo II Vida casi perfecta 2 **

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a calentar mi cuerpo, mi respiración se encontraba un poco acelerada, pero no me siento cansado, al parecer el dichoso entrenamiento si estaba funcionando, bueno, más que eso, por fin pude darle diez vueltas a la pista de carreras antes de que empezara a amanecer. Me siento tan satisfecho por mi nuevo pequeño triunfo, que creo que merezco un buen desayuno.

Saqué del pantalón mi teléfono, ¡llama!, ¡llama!, ¡llama! ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué no me ha marcado? Ese Andrew, seguramente debe de andar por ahí coqueteando con alguien y se le olvido marcarme, y yo, aquí pegado al teléfono como idiota, con lo que odio andar cargando el teléfono cuando voy a hacer ejercicio.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, ¡vaya! Por fin se dignó a llamar, miré el nombre escrito en la pantalla, no era lo que esperaba, era mucho mejor, rápidamente lo abrí y contesté:

-¡Alo!

-Hola Darien.

-Hola- Respondí simplemente.

-Me sorprende que hayas contestado, ¿Qué no se supone que no te gusta que te molesten cuando haces ejercicio?

-Es que estaba esperando una llamada importante y no pude dejar el teléfono en casa…- Dije con fastidio, en verdad me molesta que me interrumpan cuando hago ejercicio, aunque siempre hay una excepción tratándose de ella y además ya estoy próximo a llegar a mi casa.

-¿La mía?- Preguntó coqueta.

-No- Sonreí, es tan raro que ella se comporte así.

-¡Ah! Disculpa si quieres no te molesto más, que tal si esa persona importante esta en estos momentos tratando de comunicarse- Se escuchaba celosa.

-Pues que espere, ahora estoy hablando con una persona todavía más importante la cual requiere toda mi atención- No sé si escuché bien pero Setsuna soltó una pequeña risita, al parecer hoy esta de muy buen humor, eso me agrada, la invitaré a salir, creo que es el momento de pedirle que sea…

-Darien ¿quieres acompañarme esta tarde a comprar un regalo para mi sobrina Hotaru? Ya pronto será su cumpleaños y quiero darle algo muy especial y si quieres después podemos ir a tomar un café o tal vez ir cine.

-Claro- Dije emocionado. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba –Qué te parece si después de comprar el regalo de tu prima vamos a comer y después vamos al cine- Esta era mi oportunidad y pues yo no lo iba a desaprovechar, hoy sería el día en que Setsuna Meioh sería mi novia, no pude evitar sonreír, por fin cumpliría otro más de mis objetivos.

-Me parece perfecto, te esperaré junto a tu auto cuando terminen las clases-.

-Bien- Que tonta respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada más.

-Nos veremos luego, adiós.

-Adiós- Colgó, ¡Ah! Ya estoy en casa

Entré a mi departamento, ya el sol había entrado por la ventana, no es muy grande pero a mí me gusta, tiene todo lo necesario para vivir muy cómodamente, me senté en el sillón, al parecer ya empiezo a resentir el ejercicio de esta mañana, mire mi librero y observe orgulloso todos mis trofeos, pero vale la pena, suspiré, será mejor que me bañe.

Comencé a enjabonarme el cuerpo, tomé la botella de shampoo,- Mmm- ya se terminó el shampoo, - ¡Bah! usaré jabón- ¡Qué importa el cabello!, mientras esté limpio. Terminé de bañarme y me coloqué el uniforme y me miré en el espejo, creí que nunca me acostumbraría a él, pero ahora creo que hasta le agarré cariño, abroché los botones de mi saco alboroté mi cabello, me encanta que solos se acomode ¡Listo!, es hora de desayunar.

Abrí el refrigerador, ¡demonios! olvide comprar la despensa de esta semana, desayunaré en la escuela, ¡ay no!, tengo hambre, debe de haber algo que pueda comer por el momento, abrí varios de los cajones, ¿Una caja?, la tomé,- ¡Chocolates!-¡ah! Pero si son los que me dio cabeza de chorlito el día blanco, ya recuerdo, aún no puedo creer que ella me haya dado algo, los examiné detenidamente, aún están cerrados , comeré uno, abrí la caja, cada uno de los chocolates se encontraba envuelto en un delicado papel color rojo, se ven tan apetitosos, tomé uno y lo abrí, ¡¿y si esta envenenado?!, lo giré con cuidado, no lo creo, les dio la misma caja de chocolates a todos, ¿qué acaso no pudo ser un poco más detallista?, ¿por qué tenía que darme la misma caja que a ellos?

¡Darien!, me dije, ya vas a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo, no metas esas cosas en tu cabeza eso es… Hace cuánto que no como un chocolate, mi boca comenzaba a salivar debido al olor que producía tan delicioso manjar, me lo llevé a la boca, yo estaba listo para saborearlo, ¡Momento!, ¡Chocolates!, ¡yo no puedo comer chocolates!, lo tengo estrictamente prohibido. Miré con tristeza el pequeño e indefenso chocolate, después miré la caja con los restantes aún envueltos, regresé mi mirada al que tenía en mis manos. Si te como… todos mis esfuerzos por controlar mi adicción hacia tan exquisito, delicioso y magnífico regalo de los dioses serán en vano, con desdicha y mucho cuidado coloqué el pequeño nuevamente en su lugar, ya no se veía también, el pobre desentonaba con los demás; ¿y si le doy una mordidita?, miré con precaución hacia todos lados, sentí como si alguien me observara, para qué me hago, es la culpa la que me persigue pero… lo tomé de nuevo, es sólo una mordidita, nada más, total quién lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto, le dije al pequeño que comenzaba a derretirse lentamente en mi mano, lo llevé nuevamente a mi boca, por fin después de un año sin probar si quiera una gelatina de chocolate, ahora este pequeño chocolate se derretirá lentamente en mi boca.

¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! Es una trampa, una sucia y asquerosa trampa de esa cabeza de chorlito, cómo pudo ser tan perversa y poner ante mí, ¡mi más grande adicción!, lo miré con desprecio… Me traicionaste. Sin cuidado lo aventé a la caja y los miré… traidores. Cerré la caja, los tiraré. Me levanté del banco, en la basura es donde tienen que estar, estaba por tirarlos -¿Pero?- miré la caja y los guardé nuevamente en el cajón –Soy tan débil – suspiré derrotado ante mi increíble derrota de esos infames chocolates y del poder que ejercían sobre mí. Tomé mis llaves y me salí azotando la puerta.

¡Olvídalo! ¡Olvídalo! Me decía una y otra vez olvídalo, tengo que olvidar ese delicioso aroma. Iba bajando las escaleras hacia la cochera, ¡oh! La luz aún no sirve, cuando regrese le diré al encargado que lo arregle, es muy peligroso, puede haber un accidente. Caminaba muy despacio para evitar caerme ya que estaba muy oscuro. Y ahí estaban mis dos grandes tesoros, por un lado mi preciosa motocicleta deportiva color azul rey y por el otro mi flamante auto deportivo color rojo, me acerqué a la moto y comencé a rodearla, al parecer la enceraron tal y como lo indique, ahora examiné con detenimiento mi hermoso auto, no es que exagere pero mis cosas son muy importante y más aún si se trata de mis dos grandes bellezas, ¿cuál me llevare?, abrí la puerta y me senté, adoro estar en mi auto, lo encendí y arranqué, feliz de escuchar nuevamente el hermoso ronroneo del motor.

Despacio fui pasando por el gran estacionamiento de la escuela, ¿ya abra llegado?, miré por la ventana los edificios dedicados a los alumnos de preparatoria. ¿Qué te pasa Darien?... ¡Genial! aún esta vacio mi lugar de estacionamiento preferido, es un pequeño hueco en el cual casi nadie cruza por ahí, así puedo evitar que alguien se acerque a mi hermoso auto y se recargue en él, o algo todavía peor que lo rayen, no, no pienses en cosas malas Darien nadie se atrevería, tomé mi maleta y mi portafolio y salí del auto.

-¡Darien!- Volteé para ver quién me llamaba. Era Andrew que se acercaba junto con Haruka entre los coches del estacionamiento, ambos traían su portafolio y su maleta en mano.

-Hola Darien- me saludó como siempre muy animado, debería ignorarlo ya que me tuvo esperando su llamada todo el día.

-Hola Andrew- Bueno, ya que, siempre es así, ya debería de estar acostumbrado y suspiré.

-¿Qué hay Darien?- Sonrió divertido, como siempre, Haruka es muy, muy… sigo sin tener palabras decentes para describirlo, es tan, tan raro e impredecible.

-Hola Haruka- Ambos se acercaron con rapidez, al parecer me estaban esperando.

-Darien te estuve hablando toda la tarde ¿dónde estabas?- Decía por supuesto con falsa molestia, ya que él sabe, que yo sé, que nunca me marcó.

-Andrew como si no supieras, seguramente Darien estaba con Setsuna, siempre está con ella- me miró con reproche, pero yo lo ignoré, siempre que hablábamos de Setsuna me miraba de una manera extraña, me hace pensar que le cae mal, pero cuando llegábamos a estar juntos siempre se llevaban muy bien, no lo entiendo y creo que jamás lo entenderé.

-No, estuve toda la tarde esperando en mi casa tú llamada- lo miré amenazante.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- Decía avergonzado.

-Si cómo no- Dijimos a coro Haruka y yo, eso era algo totalmente imposible tratándose de Andrew, pero bueno… siempre queda la esperanza.

-Andrew por qué prometes imposibles- Decía Haruka mientras caminábamos lentamente por el campus –Lo que deberías de hacer es… - de repente ya no entendí nada de lo que hablaban, estaba aturdido, mi vista se nubló, mi cabeza comenzó a doler, al instante me lleve mi mano a la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor, con lentitud todos los sonidos comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien! – me llamó Andrew, quien dejo caer sus cosas en el suelo.

- ¡Darien! ¿Estás bien?- Escuché claramente la preocupada voz de Haruka que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Qué me paso?- mire confundido hacia todos lado, sobándome aún mi cabeza –Me duele la cabeza.

-Te pegaron con un balón- Se escuchó un poco más calmado Haruka.

-¡Un balón!- giré un poco mi rostro y miré el balón de básquetbol que se encontraba justo detrás mí. ¿Quién habrá sido el estúpido que…?

-Lo siento- ¡Esa molesta y odiosa voz!, alcé la vista y lo miré, no sé por qué me lo pregunté, si era tan obvio, ¡Quién más que el fastidioso Seiya Kou! -¡Ah! Eres tú, entonces no importa- dijo despreocupado al verme, tomó el balón, se rió y comenzó a marcharse.

-Tú fuiste el que aventó el balón- Le reclamó a gritos Haruka mientras lo examinaba con la mirada – No lo creo, más bien fuiste el tonto que no pudo recibirlo- caminó en círculos alrededor de él – ¿Verdad Gra-se-lli-ta? – dijo sarcástico con una mirada burlona y remarcando cada palabra.

¡Oh por dios! Haruka ya iba empezar, realmente él no entiende que cuando lo dice de esa manera a Seiya me cuesta mucho trabajo no reírme, lo miré, se encontraba con los puños muy apretados y más rojo que un tomate, pude observar que realmente Seiya se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, la humillación estaba por toda su engreída cara. Detestaba tanto a Haruka, hasta podría osar decir y pensar que lo odiaba con la misma intensidad que a mí, y bueno eso ya era mucho decir.

-No me llames así- le gritó, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas, ya que todos los que se encontraban alrededor nos miraron – Realmente no me conoces Tenou – añadió con desdén.

- El chico se pone pesado – rió con mucha más fuerza Haruka que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago –. No necesito conocerte ¿qué me harás? – Se le puso al tú por tú y arqueó una ceja –Siempre tan predecible – se mofó.

- ¡¿Yo?! – apretó con más vehemencia el balón Seiya pude notar como apretaba la quijada, la dulce humillación lo corroía – Ten más cuidado Tenou o si no… - dijo entre dientes, quién por vez primera Haruka dio un paso hacia atrás, causándome un escalofrió, era la segunda vez que me hacía sentir asi, apreté la quijada, si le hacía algo a Haruka yo…

- ¿Cuidado? – Finalmente Haruka recobró la compostura e hizo una sonrisa retorcida - ¿Oh si no qué? – Se le acerco y le revolvió el cabello, causando que Seiya comenzara a respirara frenéticamente – Mejor tú deberías de tener cuidado con el balón, Grasellita.

¡Listo! Comencé a reír, muy discretamente por supuesto, pero tenía que sacarlo ya no podía reprimirme más, es tan graciosos, nunca pensé que su cara podría tornarse aún más roja, lástima que no trae ese ridículo traje rojo que siempre usa, así se hubiera visto aún mejor.

-Cállate Tenou, y tú de qué te ríes Chiba- le dio un ligero empujón a Haruka haciendo que retrocediera y después se paro frente a mí.

Me miró con una gran aversión ¡Perfecto! anda acércate, pégame, así podre cumplir uno de mis más grandes deseos pensé con gran júbilo. Apreté con fuerza mis puños, listos para golpear su estúpido y perfecto rostro. Era demasiado pequeño, porque tuve que bajar la mirada para ver aquellos ojos azules inyectados de furia hacía mí, tenía encrespados sus puños, estaba completamente listo para golpearme pese a que aún llevaba el balón, tenía la misma ansia que yo, estaba seguro que no podría ganarme era demasiado egoísta como para arruinar su perfecto cuerpo y cara.

-Darien- Me llamó alarmado Andrew. No debo mirarlo, no debo mirarlo, si lo hago ya no podré hacerlo pensé desesperado al no quitarle la vista de encima a mi presa… a Seiya –Darien recuerda que estamos en la escuela - ¡Rayos!, lo miré disgustado, lo sabía, no debía hacerlo, ahora ya no podré, aflojé mis manos y me erguí frente a Seiya, que ya se encontraba totalmente frente a mi muy, muy cerca, listo para atacar.

- Limítate en tu espacio y yo respetaré el tuyo, Kou –lo miré con frialdad y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – dijo desdeñoso, su mirada también era glacial ¡Me retaba! ¿Cómo osaba siquiera pensar en retarme, a Mí? Hizo una sonrisa retorcida de satisfacción, pareciera que sólo éramos él y yo, en la jungla, yo el león y él el zorro, acechándonos para que cualquier movimiento en falso de uno de los dos matara al otro.

-En ese caso te las veras conmigo Kou- lo jaló Haruka con una fuerza sorprendente, aún no logro comprenderlo muy bien, mi mente comenzó a reaccionar y me mostro que estábamos en la escuela y no en la jungla, desvié la mirada hacía Haruka.

- Chicos, por favor basta-Se interpuso Andrew entre Haruka y Seiya preocupado –Seiya olvida este incidente ¿quieres?, no tiene caso, Darien está molesto porque le dolió mucho el golpe, y Haruka sólo está preocupado, así que no le des mucha importancia, él siempre es así- Miró a Haruka con reproche y después a Seiya con una tranquilidad impresionante, tanta que pareciera falsa, pero tratándose de Andrew lo dudo mucho.

- De acuerdo – dijo con frialdad, mirando a Andrew y después su vista empática se poso en Haruka quien se limitó a sonreír y después a mí –. No vale la pena, ambos sabemos cómo acabaría esto ¿no lo crees? – musitó y me limité a bufar para que después se marchara caminando con su dizque galantería hacía las canchas.

-Cobarde- Susurró Haruka, pero obvio, todos lo escuchamos, incluso Seiya, pero este sólo lo miró de reojo y siguió su camino.

Andrew se acercó a Haruka con cara de pocos amigos y le comenzó a decir no sé qué cosas, a las que Haruka sólo reaccionaba con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente debe ser un gran regaño.

- ¡¿Acaso no entiendes Haruka?!- dijo fastidiado y si en efecto era un gran regaño.

- Darien… ¿estás bien?- Me miró Haruka ignorando completamente a Andrew, realmente le molestó el sermón.

-Si- Contesté con la mayor sinceridad posible, ya que aún no se me pasaba el dolor.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, porque si no entraremos tarde a clase- seguía mirando aún con mucha severidad a Haruka.

Recogí mis cosas al igual que Haruka y Andrew y los tres nos dirigimos a toda prisa a nuestro salón, en verdad se nos había hecho tarde, y yo que quería desayunar, tendré que esperar hasta después de clase. Llegamos al salón, aún no habían llegado los demás como siempre, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, me senté en mi lugar habitual que se encontraba a lado de la ventana que daba vista hacía las canchas en general del instituto, estaba un poco aburrido de haber llegado temprano y ofuscado por el estúpido golpe de Grasellita ¿Realmente mi odio era tan grande hacía él? ¿Realmente por qué le odiaba? Fue odio a primera vista eso lo supimos ambos. Cada vez que trataba de ver una razón mi mente inconscientemente me bloqueaba la verdad. Desvié la vista hacía las canchas de básquetbol.

Y ahí lo volví a ver ¿acaso no tenía clases ese engreído? Las chicas del campus lo veían embobadas y él les guiñaba el ojo ¿acaso no estaba con ella? ¿Realmente no le molestaba esa imprudencia a cabeza de chorlito?

Empezaron a jugar y fue cuando en su despiste Zafiro le aventó el balón y él por una fracción de segundos no atinó a agarrarlo por coquetearle a una chica, que le fue tirado directo en su perfecta cara y me reí por debajo de su estupidez. Pobre Grasellita al parecer nunca aprenderá.

- ¡Hola, Darien! – me sonrió una chica muy bonita, siempre supe que le gustaba, pero a mí no, era demasiado extraña.

- Hola – dije por cortesía que por otra cosa., pero al parecer lo tomo de otra forma porque me guiño un ojo y se fue dando brinquitos hacia su lugar

Era de la clase de chicas que cuando les dices 'no' ellas piensan que es un 'si' y cuando le dices 'si' de todas formas es un estúpido 'si'.

- Aquí está el popular, me enteré de lo sucedido con Seiya Kou – puse los ojos en blanco ¿no tendría paz? Desvié la mirada y Haruka coqueteaba con una chica y Andrew estaba sumergido en una lectura que yo, por naturaleza ya había leído.

- Ajá – le dije con fastidio.

- Es una pena que Kou se te imponga – añadió venenosamente –. Porque realmente no todos te quieren ¿verdad, Chiba?

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Bicho raro shu, shu – trataba de espantarlo Diamante –. Le quitas el brillo a nuestra estrella del instituto – dijo con felicidad a Rubeus.

- Como si me importara – gruñó a Diamante.

- Entonces aléjate, fenómeno – se cruzó de brazos y Rubeus fastidiado se sentó en la esquina como siempre alejado de toda civilización, como si quisiera desaparecer, tal vez algún día nos honre y lo haga

- ¡Ey, Darien! – Diamante me pegó en el hombro y yo sonreí.

Diamante Black, se encontraba en mi equipo y en mi salón, era extraño saber que él era el hermano mayor de Zafiro quien a su vez él era amigo de Grasellita. Diamante siempre decía que su hermano era la oveja negra de la familia, por estar del lado de Seiya y que era afortunado al estar solo… solo.

- ¿Ya tienes la jugada de esta vez? – se sentó en un asiento vacío que se encontraba enfrente de mí y sonrió galante.

Reí sarcástico – Por supuesto-.

- Vaya como me hubiese gustado que Serena se encontrara en el grupo de porristas – cambió drásticamente de tema y observó a unas chicas comandadas por Esmeralda.

- ¿Serena? – Dije a punto de reírme - ¿Acaso te gusta?

- Si – dijo sincero y mi cuerpo se contrajo ¿qué demonios me ocurría?

- Es una broma ¿verdad? – solté un bufido burlesco –. Es muy torpe, también es extremadamente glotona, no es muy inteligente, hasta llora por todo ¿te imaginas a Serena de porrista? – eché una risotada – Nos llevaría a la bancarrota a mi no…

- Pues a mí sí – me interrumpió Diamante –, a mi si me animaría, porque tiene un pelo sedoso, pese a que esta pequeña es más… uhm – divagó y yo fruncí el ceño –, es tierna, comprensible, pero lástima… - suspiró derrotado viendo por unos segundos sus zapatos y desvió su mirada a mí incrédulo - ¿Cómo sabes las cosas negativas de Serena?

- ¿Qué cómo sé? Bueno… – balbuceé tontamente - ¿Por qué es una lástima?

- Ah eso – dijo desesperanzado, olvidando para mi suerte su pregunta –. Porque anda con el chico, ese, Seiya Kou, el popularcito ahhg.

- Es cierto – murmuré –. Pero Diamante… ¿por qué te acongojas, no eres novio de Esmeralda?

- ¡Claro! – Dijo un poco ofendido – Pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste Serena, y que ya está ocupada, lástima campeón – me dio otro golpe en el hombro –. Pero no negarás que esta vez Seiya te la ganó.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – Abrí los ojos como platos – Me ofendes, nunca podría fijarme en esa cabeza de chorlito, estoy muy feliz con…

- Si lo sé, sabes que sólo jugaba – rió divertido.

- Qué juegos los tuyos – murmuré ofuscado.

- Maldito Seiya ah como lo detestó… a ese Grasellita.

Empezó a decir frases las cuales no entendí, ya que no le puse atención. No sé en qué momento pero el salón se encontraba completamente lleno, alcé la vista y sorprendido vi que ya iba a empezar la clase. La materia era sumamente fácil, la impartía un señor de avanzada edad que venía desde Alemania, le tenía mucho respeto.

Pasada un par de horas sonó la campana y minutos después entro el profesor Hutter, el cual empezó a dar una nueva teoría, la cual yo ya dominaba a la perfección a si que solo me limite a apuntar pequeños detalles para perfeccionar mi técnica y a mirar un poco a mi alrededor, para distraerme, Marcus se sentó a mi lado y James seguido de él, era unos chicos que realmente me agradaban en casi su totalidad y en sí, era el hecho de que también odiaban a Seiya, la vida podría ser tan gratificante en tener unos amigos tan comprensibles ante mi némesis.

- Psst, psst –dijo Marcus preocupado - ¿Entiendes lo que dice el profesor Hutter?

Arqueé la ceja y sonreí con superioridad, pese a que no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al profesor me sabía de memoria aquellos dibujos. –Claro-

-Cuando puedas me podrías explicar- me miro con ojos suplicantes

-Y a mí también- me pidió de igual manera James –Su extraño asentó no me deja entender bien el tema, es totalmente nuevo para mí- me contaba entre susurros para que el profesor no nos escuchara.

Era muy buen profesor, pero su dominio del idioma no era tan bueno como el anterior ya que apenas llevaba uno días dando clase, y eso le causaba uno que otro problema a Marcus y James que aun seguían en proceso de adaptación al idioma -Si, revisaremos el tema en la próxima sesión de estudio- los mire

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con estos dos- Dijo Armand quien se sentaba delante de mi , él al igual que James y Marcus, venían del mismo país, incluso de la misma escuela, pero su dominio del idioma era mil veces mejor que el de ellos

-Genial- dijeron al unisonó James y Marcus y todos los miraron

-¿Ocurre algo?- nos miro el profesor

-No profesor- contesto sonrojado Armand

La clase termino rápidamente, y todos comenzaron a retirarse

-¿Que vas a hacer?- me pregunto Diamante

-Voy a ir a desayunar- Conteste emocionado, moría de hambre

-Nosotros te acompañamos- Dijo Marcus mientras me miraba, ya se encontraba listo para irse al igual que Armand, Andrew, James y Haruka –Anda apúrate- me sonrió, están entusiasta a veces. Tome mi maleta y camine hacia ellos

-¿Vas con nosotros Diamante?- lo mire, aun se encontraba sentado y sus cosas aun estaban desparramadas por todo su pupitre

-No- nos sonrió –Voy a buscar a Esmeralda – decía mientras guardaba sus cosas con una lentitud que me frustro

-Bueno, nos veremos después- camine hacia la salida seguido por los chicos los cuales también se despidieron de Diamante

-¿Por qué caminas tan rápido?- ME grito James, quien caminaba la mismo y lento ritmo de los demás

-Tengo hambre- Desvié la mirada y en efecto estaba a ocho pasos más adelante que ellos, pero no me importaba ya quería comer.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería desesperado, mis estomago gruñía, más bien me exigía comer, así que tome una charola y pedí mi almuerzo, un jugo de naranja, una ensalada y un sándwich de pavo.

Con cuidado camine a la mesa más cercana, me senté y tome mi sándwich

-¡¿Y Darien?!- Decía preocupado Armand

-Hey aquí estoy- alcé mi mano emocionado y rápidamente llegaron a mi asiento.

-Vamos a pedir nuestro desayuno- Dijo Marcus y los demás los siguieron mientras yo comía mi sándwich

- ¿Les parece si hoy desayunamos en el jardín junto a los arboles?, es muy buen día como para estar encerrados-Decía muy entusiasmado Marcus, que miraba muy fijamente por la ventana.

- ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de estar tanto tiempo entre las sombras?- Comentó Haruka que le daba un sorbo a su jugo

-Pues es obvio que este deseoso de salir a la luz del sol- Sonrió mordazmente –Después de estar dos semanas en el salón de castigos cualquiera quisiera estar el mayor tiempo posible a la luz del sol – Se rió James

- No te burles- se quejaba Marcus mientras íbamos saliendo de la cafetería, después de todo le hicimos caso, no era tan mala idea cambiar un poco de escenario de vez en cuando, al fin ya había comido mi sándwich y el resto podía comerlo con los demás

Con rapidez llegamos a uno de nuestros lugares preferidos, donde regularmente nos reuníamos, me senté justo debajo de un gran árbol y Haruka se sentó a mi lado sólo que él estaba platicando con Marcus y James sobre nuevas y extrañas jugadas que habían pensado para los próximos juegos, realmente tenía ganas de platicar, pero por el momento no era algo de mi agrado, era muy rudo el tema y siempre entrabamos en polémica, así que me acerqué un poco a Andrew y a Armand que hablaban muy seriamente sobre abstracciones filosóficas, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces me alejé los más rápido de su charla y me recargué en el árbol, saqué mi fabuloso libro de Resident Evil , por fin había podido conseguir el quinto volumen, era tan entretenida esta saga, lo abrí y me dispuse a leer sin mayor preocupación.

-Darien, aún no puedo entender, cómo es que tu puedes leer libros como esos- Me preguntó Armand quién señalaba mi fabuloso libro que tenia abierto entre mis manos.

-¿Que tiene de malo?- encogí de hombros y le enseñé la portada y la miró con aversión -aún no entiendo el por qué no les gusta, si están muy entretenidos, la trama es excelente – objeté defendiendo mi lectura.

-Eres tan extraño a veces- rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó James quien se acercó a nosotros y miró fijamente mi libro -¡Ah!- abrió muy grandes los ojos –Hablan sobre los extraños gustos de Darien- Se rió

-Pero que tiene eso de nuevo, si todos sabemos que es un caso perdido, aún no entiendo cómo puede ser tan inteligente y sofisticado para algunas cosas y para otras-Suspiró –No entiendo porque te gusta tanto ese libro si ya lo leíste dos veces- Sonrió burlesco –Oh es porque te gusta la tal Jill Valentine, que tanto sale en esos libros ¿verdad? – apretó sus labios para no tratar de botar una risa.

-Es un personaje muy interesante, me agrada lo inteligente que es además de que lucha por lo que ella cree- los miré con convicción tratando de abrir sus pequeños mundos que entendieran que la vida no era nada más jugar y chicas o…

-Sí, sí, no niego que es inteligente y que es muy hermosa la mujer que la interpreta en la película, pero…

-Pero no se compara con mi adorada Princesa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, a la cual muero de ganas de tener entre mis brazos-Recitó James quien se abrazó así mismo al dar su pequeño discurso – Y para mi buena suerte , mi hermosa Princesa ahí viene- le dijo James a Marcus, mientras que Armand sólo miró de reojo , pero al instante se puso rojo, así que me incliné un poco y vi a la rubia que le quita más de un suspiro, su nombre es Mina Aino e iba acompañada de esa cabeza de chorlito, que al mirar a James comenzaron con su absurda rutina.–Es hora de conquistarla y llevármela a un rincón de esta magnífica escuela y probar más de una vez sus exquisitos labios- se alejó de nosotros y comenzó a hablar con ella yo los observaba con cautela, detrás de mi querido libro, sabía que algún día me iba a servir de chivo expiatorio, sonreí victorioso.

-¡Ah! ¡No!- exclamó furioso Marcus –Eso sí que no- apretó sus puños con fuerza y una pequeña vena sobresalió de su frente –No permitiré que ese degenerado le ponga un dedo a mi bellísima musa- Y se fue dando grandes zancadas, las cuales dan a notar para los que lo conocen su gran enojo, sólo cuando James se acerca a la cabeza de chorlito se pone como ogro, no sé que le ven si es una niña y muy torpe por cierto.

-¡Ay! Ya van empezar de nuevo- Suspiró Armand, quien sin quitarle un ojo de encima seguía admirando a su adorada rubia.

-No sé cómo es que aún te sigues sorprendiendo, si siempre es lo mismo- Le dijo Andrew quien miraba con anhelo la esperada y tonta escena que siempre hacen esos dos, cuando están al lado de esa chiquilla.

-Tú también deberías acercarte Armand, así, la preciosa cabeza de bombón podrá presentarte a tu adorada Mina- Haruka miraba divertido al pobre de Armand que se había sonrojado nuevamente, Haruka raramente convive con nuevas personas y por alguna extraña razón la cabeza de chorlito, le cae muy bien, hasta a su novia le agrada, si ella es tan, tan…

- ¡Ey, James! – Se escuchó la queja de Marcus hasta donde estábamos nosotros - ¡Basta!-lo dijo tan fuerte que todos lo miraron – You're a damned degenerate and I shouldn't that you hurt her You hear me!- Wow, sí que me sorprendió, no esperé que Marcus le gritara de esa manera, aunque haya sido en inglés, no es común en él, pero seguramente a James se le pasó la mano, creo que se lo merece, porque aunque sea cabeza de chorlito, yo tampoco permitiría que alguien se metiera de esa forma con ella, ya que es tan inocente, que al parecer ni siquiera entendió las insinuaciones de James.

Marcus apartó a James de cabeza de chorlito, ¿qué pretenderá? ¡No! tomó su mano y la besó diciendo algo que no alcance a escuchar y dejando a todos atónitos ¡incluyéndome a mí! en el grupo. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?! ¿No ve que ella es mí…? No sé porque critica tanto a James si al parecer él es igual o tal vez peor.

- You really feel like all a beau, isn't?-Gritó Haruka molesto.

-You should behave better - Le gritó Armand quien seguía atónito por el impredecible momento - ¿Qué le pasa a Marcus, está loco o qué?- Se siguió quejando Armand quien los miraba indignado.

-Marcus is stupid- Le dije a Armand, pero al parecer lo escucharon los demás incluyendo a cabeza de chorlito quien nos miró, sonrió y se alejó de los chicos para irse con sus amigas, seguramente no me debió de haberme visto, porque si no, su reacción sería totalmente diferente.

–Por estar tanto tiempo con James, algún día se le tenían que pegar sus malas mañas- todos me miraron y asintieron afirmativamente con la cabeza, al parecer no era el único que había llegado a esa conclusión.

Después de ese penoso incidente todos nos dirigimos al salón nuevamente, para tomar nuestra clase de robótica en donde ya nos esperaba el profesor Briefs quien se encontraba escribiendo una gran cantidad de formulas en la pizarra

-Ay no- Decía Marcus acomplejado quien miraba con tristeza la gran cantidad de formulas – ¿Por qué se tiene que emocionar tanto?- Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento mientras continuaba quejándose.

El profesor Briefs era una persona, muy despistada pero también era muy inteligente, muchos decían que su aspecto es igual al de un clásico cerebrito, pero bueno, creo que no hay que exagerar, sé que sus lentes son algo grandes, al igual que su bigote y siempre anda con su bata, todo desaliñado, pero bueno él no tiene la necesidad de dar clase ya que es muy rico, pero en cambio está aquí dándonos un poco de sus conocimientos, además de que sus clases son fabulosas, siempre tiene algo nuevo e innovador que enseñarnos, sin duda es una de mis clases favoritas, por alguna extraña razón siempre lo vi como el abuelo que quise tener y nunca tuve.

-Bueno jovencitos, comencemos la clase- Decía el profesor quien ya había terminado de escribir y nos miraba con detenimiento a cada uno de nosotros –Les daré sus exámenes y juntos los revisaremos para que así puedan ver cuáles fueron sus errores- El profesor tomó una pila de hojas de su escritorio y comenzó a repartirlos pasando entre las filas y dándole personalmente a cada uno de los alumnos su examen.

James al recibir su examen puso cara de espanto, no creo que haya sacado mala calificación, pero seguramente no era lo que esperaba, Andrew sonrió al ver su examen, seguro habría sacado otro 100, como es de esperarse de él.

-Usted tan sorprendente como siempre, joven Chiba - Me dijo el profesor quien ya se había acercado a mi escritorio y me había dado mi examen, era un perfecto 100, como siempre mi eterno e irrompible record.

-Bueno jóvenes, en general sacaron unas muy buenas calificaciones, me siento orgulloso de ustedes, se nota que se han esforzado muchísimo, pero de igual manera como dije, resolveré sus dudas, para que todo quede bien claro y para que en el próximo examen, les salga aun mejor-

El profesor respondía con lujo de detalles cada una de las dudas las cuales que se presentaban, y asi entre duda y duda se fue toda la clase, por desgracia el profesor se fue algo frustrado ya que no pudo empezar el nuevo tema que seguramente había preparado magistralmente para nosotros.

Como siempre salimos todos juntos, y nos enfrascamos en una de tantas absurdas y divertidas conversaciones

-Voy a ir con Michiru a las carreras esta noche- Nos contaba muy alegre Haruka mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el gimnasio a entrenar, ya que el día de hoy Sev tenía clase con los alumnos de preparatoria, y pues ocupaban gran parte de las canchas en donde entrenábamos regularmente.

-¿Porqué una mujer tan hermosa como lo es Michiru aceptaría ir contigo si quiera a la esquina?

- Se burlaba James mientras que Haruka sacaba humo por la cabeza, era muy sensible cuando hablaban sobre su relación con Michiru.

-Porque Haruka es la persona que más quiero en este mundo- Respondió sorpresivamente Michiru, quien se encontraba parada sólo a unos pasos detrás de nosotros, dejando al pobre de James con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, a los chicos con risas burlonas y a Haruka con una sonrisa triunfante -Hoy no los vi en todo el día- Se acercó Michiru con pasos lentos y elegantes muy característicos de ella, es sin duda una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido

-Van a entrenar en el gimnasio el día de hoy- Se detuvo junto a Haruka quien la miraba fijamente.

-Si- Respondió Armand –Como el día de hoy el Coach tiene clase con los alumnos de preparatoria, y no le gusta utilizar los demás espacios deportivos para dar sus clases, nosotros nos tenemos que recorrer hacia el gimnasio para seguir con nuestros entrenamientos.

-Entonces Darien ¿tu vas a hacer le entrenador el día de hoy?- Me sonrió Michiru.

-Sí, tengo preparada unas rutinas de ejercicio adecuadas para el espacio que ocuparemos hoy- saque mi pizarra y la abaniqué y todos me miraron con algo de terror.

-Los compadezco chicos- Comenzó a reírse Michiru quien miraba de reojo mi pizarra.

-Gracias- Suspiraron Marcus y James al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Darien- Me llamó Michiru mientras miraba con un poco de lastima a los chicos –No te gustaría más, ir a ver la clase de deportes que está impartiendo el profesor Prince, en vez de hace sufrir a tu equipo- Me miró divertida esperando con ansias mi reacción.

-¿Cabeza de bombón tiene clase con el Coach?- Preguntó desconcertado Haruka.

-Sí, hace unos momentos me topé con ella cuando iba saliendo de los vestidores- Sonrió de una forma extraña, la cual no comprendí.

-Y ¿por qué yo querría ver como se cae Cabeza de chorlito del lazo, o se estrella con el caballo?- Dije molesto, ¡cómo es posible que Michiru piense que yo haría algo así!

-Yo si quisiera ver a mi adorada princesa ejercitarse- Dijo eufórico James quien fue golpeado al instante por Marcus

-Pero yo en ningún momento dije que fueras a ver a Serena ejercitarse, yo dije si no preferías mejor ir a ver como daba su clase de deportes el profesor Prince- Dijo mordazmente Michiru, quien junto con Haruka me miraban de manera muy extraña.

Molesto mire al resto del equipo que acababa de llegar – ¡¿Cómo es posible que lleguen a estas horas?! – dije irritado - Sólo por el simple hecho que el Coach no esté el día de hoy con nosotros, no significa que ustedes puedan hacer lo que se les dé la gana –Me crucé de brazos y los miré de forma amenazante, incluyendo a Marcus, Armand, James, Andrew Haruka y Michiru – Así que entren al gimnasio, dejen sus cosas y comiencen a dar vueltas, alrededor de la cancha- les grité.

-¿Pero?- Trato de objetar uno de los recién llegados que aún llevaba puesto su uniforme del diario.

-Sin peros, entre más se tarden, aumentara media hora más el entrenamiento- Dije con firmeza.

- Descarga nuestra furia con nosotros, nosotros no tenemos la culpa – murmuró enojado un chico del equipo al otro.

- ¡Lo escuché! – dije molesto, y los chicos corrieron hacía el gimnasio mucho más molestos.

- Hasta pronto chicos- Les gritaba Michiru porque los chicos corrían a toda prisa, sin excepción hacia el gimnasio –Bueno Darien, tampoco era para que te enojaras- Me susurró antes de irse, dejándome desconcertado.

-No estoy enojado Michiru – musité y ella rodó los ojos ¡Diablos no lo estaba! Bueno un poco, pero era en sí el hecho de que ellos llegaban a la hora que se les daba la gana.

-Hasta mañana, superior- Se despidió Carlos con una sonrisa antes de irse que al instante se borro al ver entrar a Sev, quien sólo lo miro unos momentos y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde yo me encontraba guardando mis cosas.

-¿Como estuvo el entrenamiento el día de hoy Darien?- le observé y se encontraba sumamente molesto – Espero que esos mocosos te hayan hecho caso, y que les demuestres que tu eres el segundo al mando, mientras que yo trato de que los inútiles del grupo que tengo de preparatoria, aprendan por lo menos lo básico de la gimnasia – habló con desdén.

- Por supuesto – me sentí orgulloso, a decir verdad él era una persona muy entendible y aunque decían que daba miedo, lo cierto es que no era nada de lo que ellos decían, sólo era una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo - ¿Inútiles? – reí burlesco al imaginarme a esa cabeza de chorlito caerse del caballo.

- Son los más ineptos que me han tocado – suspiró y se tocó el frente un poco fastidiado –. Ya casi no quedan gente como tú-

- Claro que ya no queda gente como yo – agarré mi mochila – Sev, ¿qué es lo que lo tiene molesto? Sé que todos no son los que esperas pero a tal grado que…

- Darien, Darien – me miró con arrogancia –. Hoy tuve un altercado con ese arrogante Kou…

- Kou – hablé bajo - ¿Qué le hizo, Sev?

- No paraba de quejarse. Ese amigo suyo, el despreciable Black, pobre de Diamante, si yo tuviese un hermano de esa calaña me des emparentaría lo más pronto posible – me miró divertido –. Trató de proteger a la inútil de Tsukino, es una chiquilla demasiado torpe.

- ¿La defendió? – Dije incrédulo y él alzó una ceja extrañado – Es una torpe – añadí con ironía.

- Lo castigué por su insolencia, chico idiota es el Kou – se recargó en uno de los casilleros –. Si le hubiese dicho al director, posiblemente el castigo se le levantaría, pero demasiado orgulloso-

- Idiota… - reí - ¿Cuál fue su castigo?-

- Su apreciable banda, pobre chico, su vida sólo lo limita en sus amigos, en su orgullosa galantería y en la torpe de Tsukino – pegó su cabeza con suavidad el casillero.

- Realmente es malo ¿se lo habían mencionado ya? – sugerí divertido al imaginar a un Seiya haciendo todo lo que el maquiavélico castigo de Sev le dejaría.

- Me halagas, Darien – sonrió y observó al aguador con una cubeta arrastrándola con sumo cuidado y asquerosidad y Sev hizo una sonrisa retorcida, seguro había pensado en algo perverso para Seiya pero me abstuve de preguntar - ¿Cómo se comportó el equipo? – finalmente dijo viéndome orgulloso.

-Bien Sev, como siempre – el entrenamiento había terminado con tranquilidad, pese al descontento que tenían por haberlos hecho correr durante tres cuartos de hora, no sé dé que se quejaban si corrieron quince minutos menos de los que regularmente nos pone a correr Sev, miré mi reloj, ya era muy tarde –Sev, ya debo de irme, ¿cierras tu el gimnasio o lo cierro yo?

-Yo termino de cerrar, no te preocupes, vete.-

-Está bien, hasta mañana Sev – caminé hacía la salida y antes de salir del lugar volteé a ver a Sev - ¿Va a hacer un castigo cruel?-sonreí

- No lo dudes en absoluto – sonrió divertido y después me salí del gimnasio.

Recargado sobre mi auto se encontraba Setsuna con su uniforme aún puesto y dos botes de jugo en una de sus manos.

-Te traje un jugo- me ofreció sonriente uno de los votes que traía entre sus manos –Supuse que necesitabas hidratarte y decidí que este era la mejor opción.

-Gracias-tomé el jugo gustoso, lo abrí y comencé a beberlo, no era mi sabor preferido, pero agradecía el gesto de mi preciosa e inteligente Setsuna - ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? –le decía mientras colocaba mi maleta y los portafolios en la cajuela.

-Vayamos primero a comprar el regalo de mi sobrina, en una tienda preciosa que acaban de abrir no muy lejos de aquí- Me decía mientras le ayudaba a subir.

-Donde tú quieras- cerré la puerta, me subí al auto, miré a Setsuna por unos minutos, nos sonreímos y arranqué.

Era un extraño sentimiento lo que me hacía sentir, Setsuna. Prendí el radio por el silencio que emanaba el carro, pero no era tortuoso. Ella se ponía nerviosa ¿le gustaba lo suficiente? Ella era la típica persona inteligente que un lindo padre quiere para su hijo… aunque yo solo lo hacía de ambos papeles, padre e hijo. Sonreí de lado al verme reflejado en el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz, Darien? – susurró.

- No lo sé, es en sí el hecho que bueno… - divagué por unos segundos mientras veía un auto a lado de nosotros, y su novia o aparentemente era su novia, le pegaba con… - ¿Papas?

- ¿Papas? – preguntó incrédula.

Meneé la cabeza, Setsuna no se había dado cuenta de la escena tan graciosa que se suscitaba, sólo escuchaba un "cínico", mujeriego" hasta que horrorizado observé como aventaba una caja de chocolates ¡cómo es posible que la gente desperdicie eso! Deberían de castigarla.

- ¿Darien?

- Ah, sí – carraspeé, olvidando por unos momentos a la pareja que se adelantaba a nosotros – Soy perfecto-

- Tan modesto – rió por debajo.

Eché una carcajada – No, no me lo malinterpretes… - y por unos instantes alcé la vista de nueva cuenta al retrovisor y pude ver a ¡Seiya! Diciéndome "¡Perfecto! ¡Ja! Yo si soy perfecto" Me horroricé.

- Darien, ¿estás bien?, ¡estas pálido! – dijo preocupada.

Asentí con una cabezada seca ¿Cómo es posible que me atormentara en mis pensamiento? – Te decía que en sí, no soy perfecto – corregí y alcé la vista al retrovisor y vi por segunda vez como Seiya asentía con la cabeza y sonreía feliz "Así si está mejor" y su espíritu o lo que fuese desapareció ¿tan engreído era? Que hasta perturbaba mis pensamientos – Si no que mi vida es completamente perfecta, no hay nada, que no pueda romper esa barrera de perfección de mi vida.-

Setsuna me agarró la mano con suavidad – Entonces… tenemos la vida perfecta.-

-Si, una vida perfecta-

Viré en una esquina y ya nos encontrábamos en la tienda de regalos que Setsuna me había dicho. Apagué el carro y ella salió. La tienda era simple, como cualquier otra, sólo que las cosas eran un poco extrañas. Había gran diversidad de lámparas de diferentes colores y tamaños, nunca pensé que comprar una lámpara fuera tan complicado y si por mi fuera hubiese comprado la primera que vi, en efecto esa de conejo era muy linda… ¡oh! Me alegra no ser una mujer, sólo veía pasar a Setsuna de un lado a otro, me estaba mareando un poco.

-Darien, ¿cuál crees que sea más bonita?- miro las lámparas que se encontraban sobre una repisa -Esta- tomó entre sus manos una pequeña lámpara con una base en forma de gato negro y gordo con cara de enojado –o esta- la colocó en su lugar y me mostro otra pequeña lámpara la cual tenía una forma un tanto extraña, no, más bien indefinida de hecho ¡¿esa cosa tenía forma?!

-La que a ti te guste está bien- le sonreí, la verdad es que la dos se me hacían horrendas, pero que voy a saber de regalos para niñas, pero si yo lo hubiera tenido que comprar, hubiera escogido la lámpara con base de conejito que se encontraba en el aparador de la entrada.

-Me llevare este- escogió el del gato horrendo y se lo dio a la vendedora para que lo envolvieran –Te parece si vamos a comer- me tomó dulcemente de la mano y me dijo al oído –y después no se vamos al cine o adonde tú quieras – soltó una ligera risita.

-Si- respondí sonrojado, es lo que había estado esperando todo el día, estar a solas con mí adorada Setsuna

-Bien- me soltó y me sonrió –ve por el auto mientras yo pago.

-Te estaré esperando en la entrada de la tienda- Salí y caminé hacia donde estaba mi auto.  
Setsuna se tardaba, y yo simplemente me estaba fastidiando, se supone que sólo iba a pagar ¿no?. Me recargue en el asiento y abrí la ventana. Mire a mi alrededor, ahora que lo veo bien nos encontrábamos muy cerca de la escuela, ¿Cómo era posible?, si nos tardamos bastante en llegar, me quede meditando, al parecer Setsuna no sabía en donde estaba la tienda y por eso me trajo dando vueltas, si me hubiera dado la dirección, hubiéramos llegado caminando y no hubiera tenido que dejar mi precioso coche en la calle, ahora estaría seguro y cálido en la escuela.

Frustrado Salí de mi auto y mire el gran edificio que sobresalían entre los árboles, sin duda estábamos muy cerca del colegio, suspire frustrado.

Alcé la vista y mire que no muy lejos de mi se venían acercando un pequeño trió compuesto por la cabeza de chorlito quien miraba fijamente un papel, la pelirroja que siempre olvido su nombre y que miraba despreocupada a su alrededor y el insoportable de Seiya que sacaba humo por las orejas.

Sin darme cuanta ya estaban frente a mí y solo pude ver como se estrellaba contra mí una pequeña y frágil cabecita rubia que caía graciosamente al piso junto con su hoja que se iba balanceando hasta llegar a mis pies, la tome y comencé a reír, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos

- ¿Bromeas? ¡30 puntos! – Era inevitable no decirlo, sabía que no era un genio, pero 30 puntos, es demasiado

- ¿Quién sacó 30 puntos Darien?- Dijo Setsuna, que ya se encontraba junto a mí, tratando de mirar el examen que traía en mis manos

- Y eso ¿Qué les importa? Dame mi examen ahora- Me exigió, se veía tan graciosa, con su cara redonda y enojada, parecía que quisiera explotar, creo que estar tanto tiempo a lado de ese Kou le estaba haciendo daño

- Y para que quieras que te lo de, cabeza de chorlito – No pude resistirlo y me sentí tentado a revisar tan patético examen - Esto está sumamente sencillo, hasta un simio podría hacerlo mejor que tú- Creo que exagere un poco, pero es verdad esto esta sumamente fácil

- Y eso que importa, ¡Que me lo des ahora!- Grito furiosa, creo que ya había pasado el límite de colores que podían aparecer en el rostro

- Tranquilízate, pequeña – Trate de calmarla

- Es mejor ahorrarle a tu mamá la pena de ver este patético examen- Se burlo Setsuna, que miraba alternadamente el 30 que estaba en la hoja y la cara de cabeza de chorlito

De repente escuche detrás de mí el respingo de la inconfundible y molesta voz de ese Kou y al instante lo mire

- Mira nada más –No sabía porque pero me hervía la sangre cada vez que lo veía - Aquí tenemos al señor Kou, me dijeron que estarás castigado porque te pusiste a llorar en tu clase porque no entraste al equipo- Al ver su cara no pude evitar recordar lo que hace apenas unas horas me había dicho Sev, sobre él.

- ¡Cómo si me importara Chiba! – Me miro con enojo - Dale su examen o si no...

- ¿Oh si no qué? – Agarre con fuerza el examen - Es una chica torpe, no deberías de malgastar tu tiempo en tratar de enseñarle a una cabeza de chorlito- Eso no es lo que quería decir, pero mi molestia hacia este tipo me hace no pensar lo que digo, me exaspera tanto.

Todo paso muy rápido, la pelirroja dijo no se qué cosa y se marcho, el examen que tenia entre mis manos desapareció e instintivamente volteé para mirar y para mi sorpresa ya lo tenía ella entre sus manos

-Te crees mucho ¿no? Sólo porque eres un niño bonito, sólo porque eres el perfecto, ¿Sabes? De perfecto no tienes nada, sólo das lástima, más que dar ánimo das temor con tu grandeza de que "Soy el capitán de la escuela" ¿¡Eso, que!? Quizás no sea muy inteligente pero al menos no pretendo dar una cara que no es, de seguro te sientes solo y por eso te comportas así, señor maduro, señor – me miro con frialdad - Señor perfecto.-

La rubia espetó muy dignamente ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba completamente indignado ante la situación. Estaba molesto creí ver una sonrisa en su berrinchuda cara. La respiración de Setsuna se había intensificado, la niña mimada bajó la vista y se esfumó de mi vista.

- Estúpido creído – me empujó Seiya burlón.

- Cállate, cómo si me importara lo que esa niña fastidiosa dijera – reí con hipocresía y Seiya frunció el ceño.

- Por lo visto si te importaba demasiado – sonrió con su dizque estúpida galantería y desvió los ojos a Setsuna – Nos vemos luego… - volteé a ver a Setsuna irritado y ella le devolvía el gesto.

¿Algo me había perdido? Pero bufé abrumado por la situación, maldito Seiya y la mire alejarse, quién demonios se creía esa chiquilla tonta para hablarme de esa manera, si no conoce absolutamente nada de mi vida, de todo lo que he tenido que padecer para ganarme el lugar que tengo ahora, solo porque es bonita y simpática cree que todos deben de adular sus tonterías, malos modales, lloriqueos y berrinches, esa niña tonta cree que todo se merece, medite, y ahora que la veía comprendí que mi vida no es perfecta, no, mi vida es casi perfecta debido a que existía Serena Tsukino

Continuara…

_Notas de autoras: _Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado, y ¡tú! Si tú, la que está leyendo estas líneas y se te ensancha la sonrisa, al saber que estamos hablando de ti, se decente y deja tu review, y para aquellas que lo leen por morbosas, anímate a dejar tu review, no te diremos nada y para las que siempre los dejan gracias y dejen un nuevo review, por favor :P

**Ashamed Kawaii** and **Caroone **


End file.
